The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Baptisia plant, botanically known as Baptisia×variicolor ‘Cherries Jubilee’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cherries Jubilee’. The new cultivar represents a new false indigo, an herbaceous perennial grown for garden and landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Waseca, Minn. that was established by the Inventor in 1998 using superior selections of numerous species of Baptisia with the goal of developing unique color forms and plant habits of Baptisia suited for general garden and landscape use.
‘Cherries Jubilee’ was derived from an F1 cross made in 2003 (cross no. 03) between an unnamed plant of Baptisia sphaerocarpa as the female parent and an unnamed plant selection of Baptisia minor as the male parent. ‘Cherries Jubilee’ was selected in 2007 as a single unique plant amongst the progeny of the cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in early June of 2008 in Zeeland, Mich. under the direction of the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.